Jammy Dodgers and a Small Problem
by staticfan101
Summary: Amy Pond snacks on a jammy dodger with unexpected consequences. Warning: contains doctor who vore. No likey, no read. If you don't know what vore is I encourage you to read this and expand your horizons. Reviews very much appreciated.


WARNING: This story contains vore. If you don't like vore, than go away. If you don't know what vore is I suggest you read my story and find out. WARNING ENDED.

**_Jammy Dodgers and a Small Problem_**

"Doctor, are you in here? " Called Amy, peeking into the TARDIS's kitchen. After checking the console room she decided this was the next best place to try. She wanted to ask him if he had seen Rory, but considering she couldn't find The Doctor either, it was quickly looking to be a wasted effort.

"Well that answers that question." She said to the empty kitchen. The only thing of interest was a plate of what looked to be jammy dodgers. It had a note in front if it that read "The Doctor's, do not eat." "Might as well treat myself to a treat, not like it could hurt. The Doctor can be so possessive of his jammy dodgers sometimes." she said as she plucked a cookie off the plate. She was in luck! All the other ones were red, most likely raspberry. But the one she picked up was purple. Grape jam had always been her favorite and she had gotten it before the boys had. So with a grin, she popped the morsel into her mouth. It was delicious but it had an odd aftertaste. Like someone had mixed in dish soap with the dough.

She just shrugged it off and went to leave the kitchen to continue her search for the boys. But as she stepped away from the table she began to feel dizzy. She sat on the edge of the table just as she was struck with a blinding headache. It felt like something was squeezing her brain. She opened her eyes long enough to see the world around her had changing, before she passed out.

"Ugh, Doctor, what happened to me? I feel like someone took a sledgehammer to my skull." Amy said, clutching her head as she shakily stood up. Slowly spinning in a circle to get a better idea of where she was she said, "O.K. last thing I remember I was looking for the boys when..." she stopped when she turned and saw the plate of jammy dodgers. They were HUGE! "Wait a minute" she said. Looking around she realized the cookies weren't big. She was small! Oh, this was bad. This was very, very, bad!

She had to calm down. She'd been with The Doctor long enough to know this wasn't the time to panic. She had to think things through and figure a way out of this colossal mess she had gotten herself into. "Right, this whole thing started after I ate that purple jammy dodger. Something tells me that was no normal cookie " said Amy. "Let's see, judging by those dodgers, I'd say I'm about 1cm tall. Well that's just great. At this size, there's no way I can track down The Doctor. I'm going to have to wait for him or Rory to come to me."

"But first things first, I need to get to a higher vantage point so that they actually see me. Hmm, so where can I go to get higher up." She said. When she looked at the plate piled high with dodgers, she was struck with an idea. "Well that should work. All I have to do is climb to the top of that cookie pile. Then when one of them walks in I can wave my arms and shout, and with any luck they'll notice me." Now that she had a plan she set off towards the pile, determined to get there before she missed her chance.

"Wow, that was a lot farther away than I thought." Amy said, breathing heavily. "Course, I guess judging distances can be a bit tricky when you go from 1.80m to 1cm. " She glanced up at the cookies and made a face. "I guess I better start climbing. There's four layers of cookies here, so it's not like it's going to be easy." Amy grabbed ahold of a cookie but when she went to hoist herself up the part in her hand crumbled and she fell back on her butt. "Oww, that hurt." she said rubbing her behind. "Looks like this is going to be one of those slow and steady things. Let's try this again, a bit more carefully this time." Amy reached for a hand hold and started climbing again. Testing each spot before putting all her weight on it. The process took awhile but it seemed to be working, so she continued on.

When Amy got to the top of the pile, she sat down. Again breathing heavily, she said "When this is all done and over with, I'm getting a treadmill for the TARDIS." With her mind made up on the matter, she took a moment to catch her breath before she walked over to the giant pool of jam. She bent down and stuck a finger in it. "Wow, this stuff is really sticky. I better be careful not to fall in." Just as she started to stand up Rory walked in, mumbling something about needing a snack. Amy spun quickly around and started waving frantically to the giant Rory. But before he could notice her, the cookie under her feet crumbled, causing her to fall backwards into the pool of jam.

"Ugh, I'm stuck! Rory, get me out of here!" she began yelling to her husband over and over again."Rory, please, help me." Closing her eyes, she sighed. It was no use. He couldn't hear her. She was just too small. When her jammy prison began to shake, she opened her eyes to see that Rory had picked up the very dodger she was stuck in. "Rory, I'm right here!" she again yelled in vain. Rory, not knowing where his beloved wife lay, licked the jam out of the dodger. "Yuck, it's so moist and humid in here. I can't believe I'm going to be swallowed alive by my own husband." But she heard The Doctor call from far away, "Rory, have you seen Amy?" She was in luck! The Doctor would know what happened. He would save her. But instead it backfired. The next thing she knew, she was being forced to the back of the throat and swallowed.

The ride down was not by any means pleasant. She was squeezed tightly from every side. It was all encompassing. When she passed by Rory's heart the beat was so loud it heart her tiny ears. She couldn't help but to think about the irony. One of the last things she would hear was the heart of the one she loved, as she was digested alive by him. Finally, as she thought she couldn't take it any more, she dropped into the empty chamber. She was in his stomach.

Before she had time to reflect on this though she heard a noise from above her. Amy quickly scrambled out of the way, just as a huge clump of soggy, chewed, dodger, fell where she was previously sitting. "Whew, that was a close one, but if I don't get Rory's attention soon it isn't going to matter. At least most of the jam was melted off of me in Rory's mouth" Taking out her pocket torch, she switched it on and began to look around. The chamber was huge! It was pink, warm, humid, and smelled horrible. She walked over to a wall and began pounding on it and yelling "Rory, come on Rory! You have to be able to hear me!" After a few moments of this she stopped when she realized something. "If I remember anything from biology, I should be able to feel the acids by now. Or at least be short of breath from the lack of oxygen. Maybe whatever that cookie did to me, also made me safe in here." O.K. this was good. This means she would have more time to figure how to get his attention. She turned around and sat down with her back against the wall. "You know? When you're not under threat of dying, It's actually rather nice in here. It's warm, soft, and Rory's heartbeat, combined with his breathing, has a strangely calming effect. I think I could actually get used to this."

Meanwhile

"Rory, have you seen Amy?" The Doctor called from down the hall. Rory, not wanting to get caught eating The Doctor's jammy dodgers, quickly swallowed the jam and polished off the rest of the cookie. "Oh, Rory, just the person I was looking for, or one of them at least. Have you seen Amy? I can't find her anywhere. Which is strange, because I can usually always find her. " The Doctor rambled on as he popped into the kitchen. The doctor, seeing the poorly hidden guilty look on Rory's face, quickly became suspicious. Looking around he spotted the plate of jammy dodgers. "Oh Rory ,please tell me you didn't eat the purple jammy dodger." "No, not a purple one" admitted Rory "but I did eat a red one. Why, what's so special about a purple jammy dodger?" "Because," said The Doctor, "the purple one wasn't from earth. It was an alien jammy dodger. If a human was to eat it, it would shrink them. And if you didn't eat it, and I didn't eat it, then that means Amy must of eaten it"

The blood visibly drained from Rory's face. "You mean she's been shrunk? How small is she? Where is she? Could I have stepped on her? Doctor you got to help her!" The Doctor put his hands on Rory's shoulders. "Rory, you have to calm down. You're not helping anyone by panicking. Don't worry, I'll find her." Rory knew The Doctor was right so he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "So let's see." said The Doctor, taking out his sonic screwdriver. "If my calculations are correct, which they should be, then Amy is about one centimeter tall." The doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around a bit, tracing the micro particles that the purple jammy dodger left behind. When he finally traced the particles to their present position he knew they were in trouble. His sonic screwdriver came to rest pointing to Rory midsection, and that could only mean one thing. "Rory, I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" "The good news. I don't know how much more bad news I can take." The Doctor frowned at this. "Well the good news is, I've found Amy. The bad news is, to put it bluntly. She's in your stomach."

Amy could hear the whole conversation from inside Rory's stomach. And judging by how much Rory's heart just sped up again, he wasn't taking the news very well. "Please tell me you're joking Doctor. There's no way I ate my own wife!" "As much as I wish I was" said The Doctor "I'm afraid it's true. But Rory, don't panic." "Don't tell me not to panic!" interrupted Rory. "She's being digested alive, and you tell me not to panic! Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." The Doctor acted on this statement immediately. "No Rory, you can't get sick. Amy is fine. I promise you. Her shrunken molecules made her impervious to the acids, and her body uses oxygen more efficiently, so she has plenty of air. But if you throw up, the trip back could hurt or suffocate her." At this, Rory forced himself to calm down and said "I believe you Doctor, but I'm having a bit of a hard time processing this right now. It would be better if I could hear this from Amy and know that she was all right." The Doctor pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket. "Here, this should work."

Rory thanked The Doctor, took it, and put the earpieces in his ears. He put other the end to his stomach and said "Amy? Can you hear me? Are you O.K.?" To his immediate relief he heard her say "Rory, don't worry. I'm O.K. I'm fine. I've been listening to the conversation and the Doctor's right. I can't get out the way I came in. That was far from pleasant." Rory cringed at hearing that he had caused her so much discomfort. "How did this happen?" he asked. "Long story short. I ate a purple cookie, shrunk, climbed a mountain of dodgers, fell into some jam, and was eaten." "I'm sorry I ate you, but you are O.K., right?" he asked, still worried. She sighed. "Yes Rory, I'm alright" She said rubbing his stomach wall. This got a surprising response out of him. "Wow, what are you doing? Whatever it is, it feels strange, but good too." Chuckling, Amy said, "I'm rubbing the wall of your stomach. Does it really feel that good?" "Yes, it feels amazing" he said. And it was true. It felt so incredibly good. He couldn't help himself. He moaned loudly. This was when The Doctor, who Rory had momentarily forgotten, decided to speak up.

"Ahem" The Doctor said, clearing his throat. "I hate to break up... this." He said, gesturing to Rory and, consequently, to Amy. "But don't you think we should focus on getting Amelia out first? After that I would be glad to let you two have some uh... alone time." A blush quickly found its way to Rory's cheeks. "Oh, uh, yes. Of course. We probably should. I mean we definitely should. I mean, Amy, you got to stop that! I can't think straight!" He could hear her giggling inside him as she stopped. Oh, how he loved it when she laughed. He shook his head. There would be time for that later. Right now he had to focus on getting her out of his stomach. "So Doctor, how exactly do you plan on getting her out?" The Doctor thought for a few seconds. "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back."

When he returned he held a small device, about the size of a large grape, in his hand. "What's that?" Rory asked. The Doctor smiled "Its a portable teleporter. Nifty little thing. Only problem is, it can only teleport things about six feet. Now in theory, when it teleports Amy, she should be returned to normal size." "In theory? What excatly does in theory mean?" Rory asked, not liking the sound of that. "It means that, If she isn't returned to normal size, I'm going to have to think of another way. And that might be a bit difficult." "And why is that?" asked Rory, now a bit worried. "Because Microtulania, the planet that made that particular jammy dodger, doesn't make an antidote." "Oh" said Rory. Now a bit sorry he asked. "Well I guess the only thing we can do is try it and hope for the best. So come on Doctor, let's get this over with. Flip the switch or whatever you have to do to get it to work"

The Doctor frowned. "Unfortunatley Rory, it doesn't quite work that way. I've already set it to function only for Amy, but she has to touch it to activate it." Rory let this sink in for a moment. "You mean I have to swallow that thing whole?" The Doctor frowned again. "Well yes, and without liquid aid. It's not really waterproof. Amazing how 25th century technology can be so advanced and they still can't waterproof a simple thing like this" "Doctor!" Rory said in an effort to stop the accidental rambling. "If it saves Amy, I'll do it." "O.K. then, here you go." The Doctor handed the portable teleporter to Rory. It was heavier then it looked. "Amy, did you hear what the Doctor said?" "Yeah, I did. So all I have to do is touch this thing and I'll be put back to normal size outside of you, right?" "If I understand The Doctor correctly, yeah. Now, I want you to move out of the way. The last thing I would want is this thing crushing you." "No arguments there" said Amy. Rory carefully placer the contraption in his mouth, tilted his head back, and swallowed. But it didn't go down all the way. He started coughing. "Swallow, Rory! You got to swallow!" yelled The Doctor, before clapping Rory on the back. With that Rory swallowed. He felt the device go down the rest of the way and drop into his stomach. "Rory, are you alright?" shouted Amy. The concern evident in her voice. Rory quickly told her "I got a little choked up there, but I'm fine now thanks to The Doctor." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, if that's the case, I'm going to try activating it." She made her way over to the teleporter.

"Well, here goes nothing." She touched the machine. She was about to yell that it hadn't worked when everything suddenly became blindingly bright. Causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. When she finally dared to open them she saw Rory, normal sized, grinning at her. She ran to him, threw him in a hug, and kissed him. "It's so good to see you. From the outside I mean. But do me a favor. Next time, watch what your eating. O.K. stupid face." She said grinning. She let go of Rory and turned around. "And you, my raggedy Doctor." She said pulling him into a big hug. "Next time, don't go leaving strange alien jammy dodgers lying around." While trying to disentangle himself from her he said "In my defense, I did leave a note that explicitly said do not eat. Now please let go of me Amelia, I do not wish to be covered in Rory's gastric juices." "Oops" she said. "Guess I need do to take a shower. Then after that I'm going treadmill shopping. But before I forget, take this thing. I don't need it any more." She handed The Doctor the teleporter, then turned and walked out with the intention of taking a much needed shower.

"Treadmill shopping?" Asked The Doctor?

"Don't look at me. I have no idea." said a confused Rory.

Later That Night

Amy sat on her bed reflecting on the days events. "As odd as it is, I kind of miss being in there. It was warm and comforting. And once Rory knew where I was, I felt safe because I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." Amy leaned back to look up at the ceiling, remembering what it was like. "I almost wouldn't mind doing it again some time." She chuckled "Something tells me Rory wouldn't mind either. Judging by that moan he let out." She heard knocking at the door. "Hey Amy, is it O.K. if I come in?" "You don't have to ask Rory. It's your room too, you know" She said while sitting up. "Yeah, I know" he said, walking in. "I just thought that. Well, after everything you've been through today, you'd like some time alone." He sat down next to Amy on the bed. "Actually Rory, I'm glad you're here. There's something I want to ask you." "What's that?" he asked. "Well, what would you say if I told you I'd like to do it again." Rory was, to put it lightly, a bit surprised. "I'd have to say, I'm glad you feel that way. Because, to be honest, I'd like to do it again too." He decided it was best to tell her how he felt, in case he never got the chance again. "Whenever we're off on some big adventure with The Doctor, I feel like I'm powerless to keep you safe. But when I found out you were in here" he said, putting a hand to his stomach. "I felt like I could protect you from anything the universe could throw at me. You're the most important thing in my life Amy. I love you." She kissed him and said "I love you too Rory. Now how about we get some sleep. It's been a long day, and I for one, am exhausted." Rory chuckled "O.K., but promise me this. That if we do, do that again, You'll rub me like you did before. That felt incredible." Amy giggled "Sure Rory, I promise."

The Next Morning

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and saw Amy and Rory having breakfast. "Oh, good morning Ponds. Glad to see you're looking well after yesterday's little incident." "Actually Doctor" said Rory. "we wanted to ask you something about that." "We were wondering" said Amy. "Do you have any more of those purple jammy dodgers?"

A/N now, if you still don't know what vore is here is the definition.

vore is "Short for "voraphilia" or "vorarephilia": a fetish in which one fantasizes about being eaten alive or eating another creature alive (sometimes known as phagophilia). The most common type of vore is "soft vore", being swallowed or swallowing whole with no bloodshed. There is also the less common "hard vore" which involves the tearing and chewing of flesh. Other types of vore include macrophilia and microphilia, in which one character involved in the vore is larger or smaller than normal. "  
My story is soft, microphilia vore.


End file.
